The invention relates generally to simulators and more specifically concerns apparatus for providing acceleration cues to aircraft simulator pilots.
Acceleration cues play an important role in providing an aircraft pilot information concerning the dynamic state of his aircraft. These acceleration cues are not present in fixed base simulators and are only partially present in limited motion base simulators. The two most noticeable of the acceleration cues to an aircraft pilot are his increased body weight which causes greater pressure on his buttocks and an increase in weight of his helmet which causes an increased load on his neck and shoulder muscles. There are many simulators that provide increase in body weight acceleration cues; however, there is no known device that will adequately provide increase in helmet weight acceleration cues.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a device that adequately provides increase in helmet weight acceleration cues to a simulator pilot.
Another object of this invention is to provide helmet weight acceleration cues to a simulator pilot without interfering with or restricting the movements on the pilot.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will appear obvious hereinafter and in the drawings.